Not Today
by Impalallama
Summary: Just a quick thing based on the infected AU I had started over on tumblr. Sherry has a close call.


_Author's Note: So in this AU, Leon is, as stated, infected during the events of RE6 and instead of Sherry and Jake splitting up from Helena and Leon when confronting Simmons, they stick together. Chris and Piers are still sent to the underwater facility after receiving information on Haos. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this small, un-beta'd quickie. If you want to check out the actual AU stuff, you can go to tagged/infected%20au c:_

The harder it rains the more it looks like they might actually win. Storm or no storm, the giant housefly that Simmon's had become is one step closer to being taken down. Despite it's lack of face, Sherry can just tell, almost feel the gaining fatigue on the creature and her heart pounds so hard in her chest in elation she thinks she might pass out.

A subtle smirk forms on her lips as she looses another shot at a wayward zombie while behind her, Jake is hefting the lightning rod over his shoulder as Helena covers from his other side.

An earsplitting screech from the Simmons creature and she snaps her attention away from the zombies and back to their main enemy to see what's causing him grief. Leather wings flare outward and she catches a glimpse of Leon tearing away from the beast with a hunk of flesh in his talons and then dive back in to rip at whatever he can get his hands on.

Uneasiness settles itself in the pit of her stomach. She knows that he's doing whatever he can to help since a gun is out of the question while his arms aren't working the way they're supposed to. All he's doing is injuring Simmons enough to force him to regenerate so they can get the lightning rod into his weak spot, and yet...

Even from this far below she can tell that his movements are becoming more feral and erratic, that his wings and feet are no longer awkward and arduous to use. He's using the small spikes along the outer edges of the wings to find purchase in Simmons' armour and climb to places where he can tear into.

It's not right. None of this is right. Sherry just wants this all to be over and for Leon to come back down.

One more zombie shambles her way and she puts a bullet in it's head before it can take a bite out of her. Jake has the lightning rod and is about to shove it through the thing's chest when it's skin explodes outwards in a shower of blood and red muscles underneath rearrange themselves to create the drooling Bloodshot.

It's shrieks and launches from the ground and at Jake, pinning him down, gnashing vicious teeth and straining against Jake's arms to get at his jugular. Sherry cries out and rushes over to him, readying her stun rod and jabbing it into the creature's back. It screams and spins around so fast, completely forgetting about it's previous prey and sets it's sights on the one who dared to hurt it.

Sherry takes a tentative step back, ready to put some distance between the two of them before it pounces.

Her foot hits open air and a bolt of adrenaline shoots through her heart when she realizes that she's about to go over the edge and the Bloodshot is ready to pounce. Everything slows down. Jake is on his feet and calling her name, reaching for her, but another zombie throws itself on his back and he's too busy struggling to keep it's mouth away from his neck to do anything but stare on in horror as she tilts backwards.

This is it. Despite her regenerative capabilities she highly doubts that she's going to be able to survive a fall from Lanshiang's tallest.

The Bloodshot leaps.

Sherry screams.

Then concrete breaks as Leon drops out of the sky right on top of the fucking thing. She locks eyes with him for a split second before he rushes forward and they both go sailing over the edge. Strong arms wrap around her and hold her close, a rough "It's alright, I got you." then the sound of wind getting caught under a sail and their falling speed slows almost instantly

Sherry's eyes are still wide as dinner plates when she brings her face away from where it's pressed against Leon's chest. Below them is fire and smoke and thousands of lights and it would be almost beautiful if it weren't for the cries of the dead and dying.

"Are you ok?" Leon asks, his voice strained. Whether from his own pain or with the added weight of her she doesn't know, but all she can manage is a mute nod.

Apparently that's all he needs. "Alright, I can't... really keep us both up here for much longer... time for an impromptu landing..."

"Hope it isn't anything like how you landed that plane earlier." She can't help it. Her heart's still pounding and the shock of near death brings out that sarcastic comment. Leon snorts.

"Just tuck your head down and hold on."

And there's no fear when she does. She trusts him to get them out of this just like he did back then. "Alright."

They continue falling for a minute, and whatever uncertainty she had about the distance to the ground is abated when Leon grips her tighter, spins his body around so he's the one hitting the earth first, and wraps the wings in a protective cocoon around the both of them.

Dust and concrete fly. They hit the street with a loud crack, Leon grunts but he keeps them both covered until it all settles.

She's going to sore as hell later but he did it. They're alive. Sherry lets out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and smiles.

The relief is palpable as Leon's wings unfurl and she clambers off of him and onto unsteady feet. She's about the reach out to him and help him up when the sound of the safety being turned off on a weapon comes from their left.

"_What the hell is that?"_

Sherry snaps her attention to the gruff, terrified voice and comes face to face with about fifteen armed BSAA agents.


End file.
